Airplanes
by AprilKimVTae
Summary: "Jangan berpikir untuk berlari ke bandara seperti orang bodoh untuk menyusulku, setidaknya kau butuh pasport dan pakaian yang keren...oh jangan lupakan tiket pesawat, kau harus memesannya terlebih dahulu. Aku tidak akan menganggapmu sebagai kakak ku jika kau mempermalukan dirimu di bandara Tae." sis/brother complex mungkin, tentukan sendiri pairingnya


_Main cast:_

 _._

 _Kim Namjoon as Yoongi's (GS) father_

 _Kim Seokjin (GS) as TaeKook's mother_

 _Kim Taehyung as Seokjin's son_

 _Kim Jungkook as Lil Brother of Tae_

 _Kim Yoongi as Step sister of TaeKook_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _The cast is belong to their family, agency and their themselves_

 _ **BUT**_

 _The story is belong to me_

 _..._

Fiction ini hanyalah fiktif belaka, apabila ada kesamaan alur cerita, tokoh atau apapun itu di dunia nyata itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan dan tidak ada upaya plagiasi mungkin ada beberapa istilah yang aku pinjem dari FF favorit aku

.

.

.

 _Proudly present..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-AIRPLANES-_

 _._

 _._

.

Saat itu usiaku baru 7 tahun, ketika Mama harus pergi dan Daddy berubah menjadi pendiam _–yah meskipun dia selalu tersenyum ketika bersamaku tapi aku tahu ada luka yang menyelubunginya._ Matanya tak secerah dulu, tatapan yang dulu bersinar sekarang mulai redup. Daddy sangat terpukul setelah kepergian Mama, tapi aku lebih terpukul karena Daddy yang kelihangan cahayanya benar-benar membuat dada _–jantung_ ku sakit. Tak ada luka luar tapi rasanya benar-benar perih seperti tersayat dan _–sesak._

 _..._

Tiga tahun berlalu dan disinilah aku, berdiri dibelakang punggung Daddy sambil sedikit melirik ke arah seorang wanita cantik – _yang yah dia memang cantik, sangat malah tapi aku tetap suka_ Mama Hoseok _ku._ Jangan lupakan dua anak laki-laki di samping kiri dan kanan wanita itu, yang satunya memiliki warna rambut selembut mata coklatnya seperti sang Eomma dan yang satunya lagi memiliki rambut hitam segelap iris dari kedua matanya, _oh_ dan tatapan dinginnya membuat ku takut sehingga aku bisa berakhir bersembunyi dibalik punggung Daddy.

" _Nah Tae, perkenalkan dirimu lebih dulu."_

Suara Seokjin Aunty mengalihkan atensiku kepada anak laki-laki bersurai coklat yang kini sudah berada beberapa langkah di depan Daddy sambil membungkukkan badannya, setiap kata yang keluar dari belah bibirnya benar-benar halus dan sopan membuatku _–menyukainya (?)._ Maksud ku adalah kupikir dia anak yang baik jadi aku bisa berteman akrab dengannya.

" _Annyeonghaseo... Kim Taehyung Imnida, 14 tahun putra pertama dari Jin_ ie _Eomma"._

Anak itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sangat baik, kemarin Daddy sempat bilang padaku bahwa besok – _atau mungkin hari ini_ , Daddy akan mengajakku untuk berkenalan dengan keluarga Seokjin Aunty.

" _Jadi namanya Taehyung dan berapa tadi umurnya 14 tahun ? aku pikir kita seumuran"_ batinku dalam hati.

Aku terus bergumam dalam hati, sampai-sampai aku lupa bahwa ada satu anak lagi yang harus aku ketahui namanya. Bagaimanapun juga Jinnie _Eomma_ akan menjadi _Mamaku_ juga – _nanti._ Bocah dingin itu melangkah maju menggantikan posisi saudaranya, pandangannya lurus menatap Daddy dan entah mengapa aku tidak menyukainya sampai akhirnya tatapan kami bertemu. Senyum itu, sungguh aku ingin meninju wajahnya jika saja Daddy tidak berada disini – _itupun_ jika aku berani untuk benar-benar meninju wajah anak sombong di hadapanku ini yang dengan sialannya menarik satu sudut bibirnya ke atas - _smirk_.

" _Halo namaku Jungkook, Kim Namjoon ahjushi dan siapa nama mu bocah penakut ?"_

Baiklah bocah itu benar-benar masuk dalam catatan orang-orang menyebalkan bagi Kim Yoongi. Terdengar helaan nafas panjang dari pasangan ibu dan anak di balik punggung bocah menyebalkan itu.

" _Kurasa aku tidak bisa akur dengannya..."_ desahku dalam hati.

Kupikir hidup damai dalam kamus kehidupan Kim Yoongi benar-benar mustahil.

.

.

.

6 years later...

" _Yoongi-ah... bangun princess, kau akan terlambat sayang."_

" _Wait a minute Eomma, i've done."_

 _..._

Selalu seperti itu, setiap paginya dan _hey_ perkenalkan namaku Kim Seokjin dan yah yang tadi adalah putri kesayanganku Kim Yoongi. _Sleeping beauty_ kami sekeluarga biasa memanggilnya seperti itu karena _astaga_ anak itu benar-benar seperti mayat kalau sudah tidur tapi dia tetap putri kesayanganku. Hari ini merupakan hari besar bagi keluarga kami – _well_ mungkin hanya bagiku karna ini adalah hari pertama Yoongi masuk Senior High School. Aku dan Namjoon sepakat memasukkannya di SMA yang sama dengan Jungkook agar putri kecil kami lebih mudah di awasi, sebenarnya itu ide Jungkook karena dia begitu antusias ketika kami sibuk memilihkan SMA yang cocok untuk si bungsu.

" _Yah! Yoongi cepatlah. Kita bisa terlambat."_

Kalian bisa menebak suara siapa itu, dari ketiga anakku hanya ada satu anak dingin dan ketus dan itu adalah si nomor dua Jungkook, sebenarnya dia anak yang manis dan pemalu tapi karena gengsi _image_ nya itu berubah menjadi angkuh dan sombong dia juga suka menyendiri sama seperti si bungsu tapi si bungsu jauh lebih baik di bandingkan dengan Jungkook.

" _Astaga oppa kau cerewet sekali huh, lagi pula kita naik motor dan kau jago balapan apa masalahnya."_

" _Ck, berisik. Ayo cepat."_

Hanya decakan malas sang kakak yang tidak bisa membantah ucapannya adiknya. Di rumah memang mereka berdua yang paling suka bertengkar dan berdebat tapi selalu ada sisi dimana Jungkook mengetahui posisinya sebagai kakak. Ayolah Yoongi yang sedang merajuk sambil beraegyo itu jauh lebih menggemaskan dibanding anak kucing tetangga sebelah. Jika ada Jungkook yang selalu membuat Yoongi menangis tentu ada pahlawannya bukan dan yah si sulung selalu jadi pahlawan bagi Yoongi dan itu terkadang membuat Jungkook semakin kesal, tapi aku menyayangi ketiga buah hatiku ini.

...

[Bangtan Senior High School]

Tepat pukul 07:00 KST motor sport hitam milik Jungkook terparkir apik di sebelah kanan gedung sekolahnya, satu tangannya masuk ke dalam saku celana sambil terus berjalan dengan langkah lebar tidak peduli gerutuan dari _yeoja_ yang tadi diboncengnya berusaha menyamakan langkahnya di belakang. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas, Jungkook tidak pernah melepas senyumannya dari wajah tampannya. Para siswi yang berada disepanjang koridor dibuat terpesona karena jarang sekali Jungkook menunjukkan senyumnya, anak itu memang terkenal sebagai bocah yang dingin. Beberapa siswi mulai berbisik-bisik sambil melirik tubuh mungil yang terus mengekori Jungkook. Semakin lama langkah _yeoja_ mungil itu semakin melambat, dan Jungkook mulai menyadari kalo adiknya ini mulai tidak nyaman jadi Jungkook berinisiatif untuk meraih jemari mungil itu dan menuntunnya perlahan menuju aula yang digunakan sebagai tempat upacara penerimaan siswa baru Bangtan Senior High School mengabaikan tatapan takjub para siswa disepanjang koridor sekolah pagi itu.

" _Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja tanganmu terlalu dingin."_

Suara Jungkook memecah keheningan pagi itu, mereka sudah berada di depan pintu masuk aula namun si mungil Yoongi masih menundukkan kepalanya. Kalau sudah seperti ini Jungkook bisa apa (?), ia hanya bisa mengelus surai blonde yang terasa sangat halus di telapak tangannya itu dan terus mengucapkan kata-kata penenang untuk adik kesayangannya itu. Yoongi si gadis mungil itu mulai mengangkat wajahnya ketika tangan sang kakak menggenggam kedua tangan mungilnya dan memberi kehangatan disana. Yoongi tidak membenci kakaknya itu, hanya saja tingkah kakaknya terkadang sangat menyebalkan karena terus mengganggunya apalagi di jam tidur siangnnya.

" _Baiklah ini saatnya masuk, ini hanya sekolah menengah atas yang isinya semua adalah manusia bukan zombie kau pasti bisa Kim Yoongi figthing !"_

Kata-kata penyemangat selalu Yoongi ucapkan dalam hatinya sambil menatap lurus ke dalam kedua iris gelap kakaknya yang memiliki tubuh sangat tinggi di hadapannya itu – _well_ tubuh mungil Yoongi hanya sebatas dada bidang kedua kakaknya. Satu tarikan nafas dalam Yoongi ambil untuk menstabilkan detak jantungnya, Yoongi benar-benar gugup. Helaan nafasnya terdengar berat membuat Jungkook gemas karena tingkah Yoongi yang benar-benar terlihat frustasi. Selama ini memang Yoongi hanya dekat dengan keluarganya, mendekati gadis itu memang benar-benar sulit apalagi untuk Jungkook butuh waktu lama untuk bisa akur dan akrab dengan adik kesayangannya ini. Kedua lengan Jungkook bergerak merengkuh tubuh mungil Yoongi yang terasa begitu kaku, sambil mengusap-usap punggung sempit itu perlahan ketegangannya berkurang.

" _Nah, are you ready dear ?"_

Yoongi mengangguk sekali, tangan Jungkook bergerak untuk membukakan pintu dan mereka berhasil masuk kedalam aula sekolah yang sudah sangat ramai dengan siswa dan siswi baru dari berbagai sekolah menengah pertama, dan yang lebih buruknya lagi adalah tidak ada teman Yoongi yang bersekolah disana karena mereka lebih memilih melanjutkan sekolah khusus putri itu sampai di sekolah menengah atas.

" _I must be strong.."_ ucap Yoongi lirih menguatkan hatinya, sedangkan sang kakak hanya memandanginya sambil tersenyum lembut. Jungkook benar-benar ingin melindungi gadis di sampingnya ini.

...

[Bangtan University]

Minjae tak berhenti memperhatikan kakak tingkat di depannya yang sedari tadi hanya mengaduk makan siangnya itu, sungguh itu membuat nafsu makan Minjae hilang.

" _Hyung berhenti mengaduk makananmu, aku mual."_

Satu kata dan Minjae berhasil merusak mood Taehyung siang itu, tatapan sinis ia berikan untuk dongsaeng kesayangannya ini dan hampir saja ia menjitak dagi mulus itu dengan sendok. Demi Tuhan mood Taehyung sedang buruk sejak pagi.

" _Berhenti mengacau bocah sialan, makan saja makananmu."_

Balas Taehyung ketus dan berhasil membuat Minjae merengut kesal, ayolah siapapun tidak akan suka dikatai seperti itu beruntung Minjae mengerti keadaan Taehyung saat ini.

" _Telepon saja jika kau sangat khawatir Hyung, lagipula ini jam istirahat kau bahkan bisa mengunjunginya"_

" _Yah! Hyung itu sakit!"_

" _Mwo? Berani sekali kau bocah tengil."_

[Opening Fire Mp3 for Tae Phone Ringtones]

Suara ponsel pintar Taehyung menginterupsi kegiatan sunbae dan dongsaeng di kantin siang itu. Jemari lentiknya menggeser layar lcd itu ke kanan ketika sebuah panggilan telepon masuk ke ponselnya.

" _..."_

" _Uh, ada apa Yoongi ?"_

" _..."_

" _Aku sedang makan di kantin kampus."_

" _..."_

" _Anniya... bagaimana hari pertamamu di sekolah?"_

" _..."_

" _Haha.. baiklah, lagipula aku tidak ada kelas jam 3"_

" _..."_

" _Tunggu saja di depan gerbang sekolah, aku akan menjemputmu."_

" _..."_

" _Baiklah, selamat belajar."_

Dan setelah Taehyung berhasil memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan adik kesayangannya itu barulah Minjae protes.

"Hyung! Kita bahkan ada praktek di jam 3, kau gila ?"

"Ayolah, kau mengerti keadaanku kan Minjae sayang..."

Taehyung tergelak ketika melihat dongsaengnya itu memutar bola mata menanggapi _aegyo_ Taehyung untuk meminta ijin tidak mengikuti kelas praktek mekanika sore nanti _–siapapun_ tolong jantung Minjae, selanjutnya hanya ada helaan nafas dari Minjae dan Taehyung mulai memakan makanannya yang mulai dingin dengan lahap membuat nafsu makan Minjae hilang seketika dan sedikit merasakan _–sesak._

...

[ Kelas 1-1, Bangtan High School]

Setelah upacara penyambutan siswa baru, para siswa dibimbing oleh wali kelas mereka menuju kelas masing-masing yang sudah ditentukan berdasarkan peringkat ujian masuk para siswa tersebut, dan tentu saja sudah diacak dengan siswa lainnya karena prinsip dari sekolah itu tidak membedakan mana siswa pintar maupun siswa biasa saja.

Yoongi menuju ke kelasnya dengan tenang, sejak tadi dia merasa risih dengan tatapan penasaran orang-orang di sekitarnya setelah ia menyampaikan pidato sebagai siswi terbaik di ujian masuk dan dilanjutkan oleh sambutan dari siswa terbaik di kelas 3 yang tak lain adalah kakaknya sendiri. Semua mata kini memandangnya intens, memindai tubuhnya dari atas ke bawah dan sebaliknya begitu terus sampai membuat Yoongi merasa sulit bernafas karena atmosfer yang kurang menyenangkan disini apalagi ketika sebagian siswi senior mulai berbisik-bisik dan sebagian tatapan dari siswa senior yang seakan siap menerkamnya, astaga Yoongi tidak pernah berpikir bahwa sekolah menengah atas itu sesulit ini. Ketika sampai di kelas, para siswa tidak diperkenankan untuk duduk karena akan dilakukan undian untuk tempat duduk mereka. Sudah menjadi tradisi di BSHS memasangkan setiap siswa dan siswinya menjadi teman sebangku karena hal ini diperuntukkan untuk menunjang kelancaran kegiatan belajar mengajar. Hal ini dimaksudkan agar para siswa bisa lebih rajin karena dipasangkan dengan teman sebangku siswi yang biasanya memang rajin.

Giliran Yoongi mengambil undian dan kini ia mulai menduduki mejanya yang berada di paling pinggir dekat jendela baris kedua dari depan kemudian merapikan barang-barangnya. Kegiatan mengambil undian berlangsung cukup lama membuat Yoongi mengedarkan pandangannya keluar jendela di samping kirinya yang mengarah langsung ke lapangan basket BSHS. Cukup lama Yoongi memandang keluar sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa wali kelasnya sudah keluar dan para siswa sudah mulai ramai berkenalan.

" _Kau melihat apa ?"_

Sebuah suara anak laki-laki menghampiri telinganya dan menyadarkan lamunannya. Cepat-cepat Yoongi menoleh ke sumber suara dan satu detik kemudian ia menahan nafasnya hingga tercekat – _astaga kenapa wajah laki-laki ini begitu dekat,_ rutuk Yoongi dalam hati.

" _Hei kenapa kau... Yah wajahmu pucat! Bernafaslah!"_

Setengah memekik anak laki-laki dengan mata sipit segaris itu mulai menyadari posisi mereka saat ini dan menggumamkan maaf untuk Yoongi berkali-kali.

" _Uh.. maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud jahat padamu sungguh."_

Yoongi tersenyum menanggapi permintaan maaf anak laki-laki di hadapannya dan mengulurkan tangannya, sedangkan bocah itu hanya melongo sambil memandang tangan pucat Yoongi.

" _Ano.. aku Kim Yoongi, kau ?"_

Anak laki-laki itu tersentak dan segera menjabat tangan Yoongi setelah mengetahui arah pembicaraan Yoongi.

" _A-ah.. P-park Ji-min imnida."_

Dan sekali lagi Jimin terpaku memandang senyuman gadis pucat di hadapannya itu karena tingkah bodoh Jimin yang mendadak gugup, salahkan degup sialan pada jantung Jimin.

" _Ngomong-ngomong kalian serasi."_

Hampir saja Jimin mengumpat karena mulut sialannya ini tidak bisa berhenti untuk membahas kejadian di aula tadi pagi. Ketika perwakilan siswa cerdas dari siswa baru dan siswa kelas tiga menyampaikan pidatonya di hadapan seluruh warga sekolah. Ketika dengan santainya siswa senior yang sialnya tampan itu mengusak rambut blonde Yoongi yang terlihat halus itu, dan ketika semua siswa berhenti melakukan aktifitasnya dan memandang mereka berdua dengan penasaran salahkan saja mulut sialan Jimin pagi itu. Sedangkan Yoongi, gadis itu hanya memasang wajah blank yang lebih terlihat seperti _aegyo_ , mungkin Yoongi harus berhenti bergaul dengan kakak sulung dengan _blank face_ andalannya itu. Sedetik kemudian Yoongi sadar akan tatapan aneh seisi sekolah sejak pagi tadi, ternyata itu karena siswa populer di sekolahnya terlihat akrab dengannya dan tidak mengetahui status mereka. Yoongi sedikit berdehem menanggapi pernyataan Jimin sekaligus tatapan penasaran teman-teman kelasnya.

" _Ah, itu... terima kasih..."_

" _Jungkook oppa itu adalah kakakku."_

Tanpa aba-aba seluruh kelas berteriak dan membuat Yoongi tersenyum canggung, lalu Jimin? Dia hanya menghela nafas – _lega._

" _Ngomong-ngomong aku juga punya kakak di Bangtan University."_

Setelah pernyataan resmi (?) Yoongi seluruh siswa kelas 1-1 mulai mendekati Yoongi dan berkenalan dengannya. Ada yang bilang dia hebat karena bisa juara pertama di ujian masuk, ada yang bilang takut karena wajah Yoongi yang terlihat dingin, ada yang menanyakan tentang kakak tampannya bahkan ada yang terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa Yoongi cantik dan memintanya untuk mau dijadikan kekasih. Yoongi terkekeh menanggapi percakapan dengan teman-teman barunya menampilkan _gummy smile_ nya yang entah sejak kapan menjadi hal favorit Jimin sejak hari itu. Tanpa disadari ada yang memperhatikan mereka dari luar sambil tersenyum geli melihat reaksi teman-teman adik kecilnya itu _–yah_ siapa lagi kalo bukan Kim Jungkook.

...

Jungkook datang ke kelas Yoongi saat jam istirahat bermaksud untuk mengajak adiknya itu makan di kantin sekolah. Setelah sibuk memilih beberapa makanan dan minuman untuk dimakan mereka memilih tempat duduk yang nyaman untuk memakan makan siang mereka, jangan lupa tatapan di sekitar mereka dan karena Yoongi sudah mulai terbiasa si pucat mulai memakan makan siangnya membentuk lengkungan samar di sudut bibir kakaknya.

" _Para penggemarmu benar-benar siap memangsaku kapan saja Kookie."_

Setelah satu suapan besar _bibimbap_ Yoongi berucap polos membuat Jungkook tergelak dan hanya ditanggapi Yoongi dengan memutar bola matanya jengah.

" _Oh iya sayang, jangan lupa telepon Tae Hyung untuk menjemputmu pulang sekolah nanti."_

Yoongi menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan menatap datar ke arah kakak keduanya itu. Jungkook menggaruk canggung tengkuknya dan melanjutkan ucapannya siang itu.

" _E..tto.. tadi Kang saem bilang ada les tambahan untuk kelas tiga jadi..."_

Belum sempat Jungkook menyelesaikan ucapannya, Yoongi bergerak cepat meraih ponsel pintar di saku roknya dan tampak serius untuk telepon. Begitu sambungannya terhubung Yoongi tersenyum cerah menyebabkan pandangan tidak suka dari Jungkook. Yoongi yang tahu bahwa kakak keduanya ini sedang cemburu sengaja membuat suaranya lebih ceria dan manja kepada kakak sulung keluarga Kim itu.

" _Tae Oppa annyeong.."_

" _..."_

" _Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang Tae?"_

" _..."_

" _Apa kau sibuk?"_

" _..."_

" _Hari pertamaku menyenangkan, aku punya teman sebangku yang lucu dan teman-teman di kelasku sangat baik. Tae pungut aku *bayangin puppy eyesnya Yoongi*"_

" _..."_

" _Yeay.. kau memang yang terbaik Tae."_ Yoongi menjulurkan lidahnya ke arang Jungkook membuat laki-laki kelinci itu semakin kesal.

" _..."_

" _Arraseo, baiklah aku harus menghabiskan makan siangku dan kembali ke kelas, bye bye Tae"_

" _..."_

 _tutt_

Selanjutnya hanya ada suara gemeletak sendok dan gigi yang sibuk mengunyah – _itu_ Yoongi, sedangkan Jungkook sudah kehilangan nafsu makannya semenjak adik kesayangannya ini meminta kakak sulung yang kurang ajarnya _manis_ itu untuk menjemput Yoonginya – _iya_ YOONGINYA.

 _ **SKIP...**_

Ini tahun kedua Yoongi di BSHS, hari-harinya selalu menyenangkan karena Yoongi memiliki banyak teman di club Basket dan Taekwondo yang diikutinya. Jangan heran jika Yoongi memilih kedua club itu, tentu saja peran kedua kakaknya yang mempengaruhi kebiasaan serta hoby gadis tsundere itu. Ngomong-ngomong masalah tsundere, disini ada seorang masokis yang tak pernah berhenti mengejar gadis pucat itu _siapa_ lagi kalau bukan Park Jimin. Para siswa menyebut mereka pasangan kekasih dan mereka tidak keberatan meski kenyataannya mereka hanyalah sepasang _sahabat._ Jimin tak pernah mempermasalahkan statusnya, setidaknya sampai sekarang.

" _Kau yakin?"_

" _Hm.. tentu saja, lagi pula aku sudah lulus tesnya. Kau juga ikut kan Park."_

Jimin hanya mendengus menanggapi pertanyaan gadis pucat yang sedang sibuk dengan bulgogi di hadapannya.

" _Kau pikir demi siapa aku melakukan semua ini hah?"_

Kini giliran Yoongi yang terkekeh, siang itu mereka menikmati makan siang mereka di kantin sekolah. Rencananya mereka akan mengikuti kegiatan _student's exchange_ dengan beberapa siswa lain yang telah lulus seleksi selama liburan musim panas dua bulan lagi namun entah mengapa mengingat itu membuat Yoongi kehilangan nafsu makannya, membuat Jimin _lagi-lagi_ ikut menatapnya sedih.

.

.

.

.

[Kim's House, Ruang Tengah 20:05 KST]

" _Kenapa mendadak sekali..."_

Suara putra kedua dari keluarga Kim itu terdengar frustasi, nafasnya memburu karena tidak terima dengan keputusan si bungsu untuk mengikuti kegiatan student's exchange selama liburan musim panas.

" _Ayolah Jungkook itu tidak lama nak, hanya sebulan."_

Kini sang kepala keluarga mulai masuk dalam percakapan karena gemas dengan tingkah putranya yang satu ini. Sejak dulu Jungkook memang yang paling posesif terhadap putri kecil keluarga Kim. Sedangkan sang adik kini hanya bergerak gusar di sofa tempatnya duduk. Kakak sulung keluarga itu mengusap pelan surai halus adiknya berusaha untuk menenangkan. Baiklah, kenyataan yang sebenarnya adalah hanya Jungkook yang tidak mengetahui rencana Yoongi untuk mengikuti kegiatan pertukaran pelajar antara sekolahnya dan salah satu sekolah yayasan yang ada di Amerika itu.

" _Sudahlah Kook lagi pula disana ada granny, berhenti bersikap kekanak-kanakan."_

" _Apa? Hyung! Bukannya kau sama saja sepertiku? Aku tidak rela jauh-jauh dengan Yoongiku."_

" _Hey bocah, kau bahkan sempat satu tahun menjaganya selama di BSHS, bahkan universitas kita bersebelahan dengan SMA Yoongi."_

Sang kakak sulung mulai angkat bicara dan disambut anggukan antusias dari si bungsu yang langsung mengkerut karena tatapan kakak keduanya sedangkan Seokjin _sang eomma_ tidak akan membiarkan perdebatan tanpa henti ini berlangsung lama.

" _Kalian bertiga..."_

Suara merdu sang eomma membuat dua anak laki-laki yang sedari tadi saling melempar tatapan membunuh dan satu pria dewasa dengan wajah dingin yang menatap jengah perdebatan kedua putranya itu berdehem canggung karena melupakan eksitensi sang eomma. Ucapan Seokjin dibuat menggantung di udara membuat atmosfer di ruang tegah sekaligus ruang makan keluarga itu makin canggung. Selanjutnya hanya terdengar suara gemericik air dan denting alat makan yang dicucinya _–yah_ mereka berdebat setelah acara makan malam keluarga Kim selesai.

.

.

.

.

[ 30 Juli 2016 _Musim Panas,_ Bandara Incheon 17:48 KST]

"Hati-hati disana sayang, Mama pasti akan sangat merindukanmu..."

Seokjin memberikan pelukan hangatnya yang terakhir kepada putri kecilnya sebelum terbang ke negeri paman Sam itu. Yoongi membalas pelukan sang eomma tak kalah erat sampai satu isakan kecil terdengar membuat sang eomma meneteskan setitik air matanya.

" _I'll be alright Mom, gwenchana..."_

Namjoon dan Taehyung memandang sendu kedua pelita keluarga Kim yang kini sedang sibuk berpelukan di lobby bandara, sedangkan Jungkook sibuk menggerutu dan menekuk wajah tampannya dan enggan melihat adegan drama di depannya.

"Kookie... semoga kau menang pada lomba Taekwondo musim ini, kau tahu kan aku akan selalu menjadi penggemar nomer satumu."

Setelah mengucap salam perpisahan yang entah mengapa membuat hati Jungkook sangat sesak, bahu sempit itu melangkah pergi menyusul gerombolan di depannya. Berdiri di sebelah lelaki sipit yang pastinya Jungkook tahu siapa itu tapi bukan, _bukan_ itu yang membuat Jungkook ingin menghambur dan memeluk gadisnya melainkan kata-kata penyemangat yang entah mengapa terasa seperti salam perpisahan panjang dan mungkin Jungkook tidak akan bisa menemui gadisnya lagi _–entahlah Jungkook pusing memikirkannya._ Sementara itu, sepasang mata lain tak pernah sekalipun melepaskan pandangannya pada gadis yang baru saja melangkah pergi untuk berkumpul bersama kelompoknya. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat di sisi tubuhnya, lidahnya mulai merasakan cairan amis yang mengalir lancar karena deretan giginya yang menggigit kuat dinding dalam mulutnya – _itu Taehyung_. Bukannya Taehyung munafik hanya saja ia tak pandai menunjukkan perasaannya seperti Jungkook.

...

Sebuah Tucson berwarna hitam legam itu memasuki area garasi rumah Keluarga Kim, Jungkook yang paling pertama muncul dan memasuki rumah secara tergesa sambil menghentakkan kakinya sedangkan Taehyung dengan langkah berat yang menyeret memasuki bagian rumah dan masuk ke kamarnya dengan tenang.

...

[ _Seoul,_ 21:55 KST]

Malam ini tampak sunyi Namjoon dan istri duduk di atas sofa ruang keluarga setelah acara makan malam keluarga hari itu. Kini tak ada lagi suara ribut ketiga buah hatinya dan Seokjin kembali menahan air matanya. Namjoon yang menyadari kerapuhan istrinya meraih remote Tv dan mulai menyalakan benda tipis yang berada di tengah-tengah lemari perabotan istrinya itu. Sayup-sayup suara televisi mulai terdengar, memperlihatkan acara berita _Global_ yang mengabarkan kecelakaan pesawat Korean Air KE 67 yang gagal mendarat di Los Angeles International Airport pukul 13:35 waktu setempat. Penumpang yang kebanyakan siswa dan siswi itu mengalami luka berat karena bagian roda belakang yang patah menimbulkan percik api yang langsung menyambar bagian mesin pesawat. Beruntung petugas disana dengan sigap mengevakuasi penumpang pesawat terutama yang terluka namun tetap saja penumpang yang terjepit diantara kursi penumpang itu hangus bersama puing-pung pesawat bagian belakang pesawat Korean Air KE 67. Suara gebrakan pintu terdengar sangat keras dari dua kamar putranya yang berada di lantai dua membuat pasangan suami istri itu menegang. Salah satunya _Taehyung_ berjalan tergesa sambil membawa jaket dan kunci mobil sportnya menuju halaman rumah diikuti langkah lebar sang adik yang refleks mengikuti kakaknya. Lengan Jungkook meraih bahu kiri kakaknya yang tampak seperti robot itu, menariknya kasar atau mungkin lebih tepatnya adalah menyeret tubuh tegap itu dan hampir terjungkal ke belakang.

" _Mau kemana kau sialan!"_

" _Apa! Jangan menyentuhku kau bedebah!"_

" _Apa kau tidak kasihan pada Eomma dan Appa Hyung! Jangan berbuat semaumu!"_

" _Lalu aku harus bagaimana idiot! Apa aku harus selalu bersikap dewasa dan berpura-pura semuanya baik-baik saja! Persetan dengan semua itu, Yoongi ku menderita disana..."_

Satu titik liquid meluncur indah dari sepasang mata sewarna lelehan coklat yang sarat akan kesakitan. Suaranya tercekat tak mampu berkata-kata lagi dan menyisakan isakan tertahan. Taehyung hancur dan Jungkook tahu itu, karena Jungkook juga merasakannya. Pesawat yang diberitakan tadi adalah pesawat yang sama dengan pesawat yang ditumpangi adiknya. Lidahnya kelu untuk sekedar mengucapkan kata-kata penenang untuk kakaknya tapi apa daya hatinya juga hancur. Bahkan kini Jungkook tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih, mengingat kata-kata terakhir adiknya yang akan selalu menjadi penggemar nomer satu untuk Jungkook dan air mata yang sialnya entah sejak kapan sudah jatuh begitu saja di kedua pipi mulus Jungkook melewati garis rahang dan berakhir di ujung dagunya sebelum jatuh menghantam padatnya trotoar, sama seperti hatinya yang hancur mendengar berita kecelakaan adiknya sementara kakak sulungnya yang selalu terlihat tegar kini sudah menangis meraung-raung seperti bocah lima tahun yang ditinggal mati orang tuanya. Dua kali, dua kali ini setelah kematian ayahnya, Jungkook tidak pernah melihat Tae _Hyung_ nya serapuh ini.

 **-END-**

Haloooooo

Ketemu lagi sama gue buat kalian yang nggak bosen sama gue sih, aku cuman mau minta maaf sama kalian yang baca FF ku karena belum bisa update. i have so many things to do in real life dan itu nyita waktu banget. Banyak ide bermunculan disaat-saat lelahku tapi pas aku buka laptop dan _BAM_ idenya nguap gitu aja, apalagi aku baper sama MV terbarunya BTS yang breakable banget sumpat tuh oppa dan dongaseng sialan yang udah membuat hatiku terombang ambing dan yeah i found my little sister disini **adhakey** hehehe.

Cerita kali ini terinspirasi sama lagunya iKON yang Airplanes dan FF angst yang gue konsumsi selama beberapa hari, oke gue bukan park jimin si masokis yang ngejar cinta yoongi bahaha canda weh.

Dan sekali lagi gue cuman minta kalian yang mungkin nengokin FF gue buat ngasih komentar di kotak Review gue yang uda lumutan atau mungkin sekedar ngasih iklan /emang olshop -_-/

Baiklah sekian cuap-cuapnya, _**anyway**_ **aku bingung nentuin pasangan disini kecuali NamJin ya dan jujur aja meskipun aku fujoshi tapi aku masih rada ragu buat bikin FF BoyxBoy huhuhu makanya feelnya rada ilang buat** _ **Real Player?**_

Aku bener-bener berharap dapet masukan dari kalian Reader(s) nim sekalian bye bye

 _Omake_

 _._

 _._

 _._

[ 27 Januari 2016]

 _Pukul 23:43 KST_

Yoongi ragu untuk mengetuk pintu kamar kedua orang tuanya, tangannya sudah mengepal pertanda siap untuk mengetuk pintu namun kedua kakinya terasa lemas dan rasanya Yoongi ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sana tapi tangannya mengkhianati. Kelima jari yang mengepal itu sudah lebih dulu menghantam kerasnya kayu dan menimbulkan bunyi halus yang masih bisa didengar oleh sepasang suami istri di dalam sana yang memang belum tidur.

" _Ya.. masuklah." Suara sang daddy yang pertama kali menyapa pendengaran Yoongi._

Tangan mungil itu perlahan membuka kenop pintu dan disambut hangat oleh sang Mama yang merentangkan kedua lengannya. Yoongi bergerak mendekati eomma appanya, duduk bersandar diantara orang tuanya dan disambut pelukan hangat sang eomma.

" _Tidak bisa tidur lagi?" sang eomma bertanya pelan memastikan si bungsu baik-baik saja, sedang sang appa mengusap sayang surai blonde putrinya._

" _Mama...bisakah aku tinggal dengan Granny?" Yoongi menatap lekat sepasang mata teduh eommanya yang menatap bingung padanya._

Merasa canggung Yoongi melanjutkan keinginannya untuk tinggal di Amerika bersama sang nenek dari keluarga ayahnya. Malam itu menjadi malam yang hening dan mencekik bagi Yoongi karena akhirnya ia bisa mengutarakan keinginannya selama ini. Bukannya Yoongi tidak nyaman di rumah, tapi kedua kakaknya membuat Yoongi benar-benar bingung pada perasaan kedua kakaknya, lebih tepatnya Yoongi bingung pada perasaannya sendiri. Tumbuh bersama dua laki-laki yang tidak ada ikatan darah itu cukup sulit bagi Yoongi, terlebih sikap kedua kakaknya yang entahlah selalu membuat rona samar dikedua pipi putih Yoongi. Mendengar permintaan putrinya, Namjoon berpikir ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran putri semata wayangnya. Membuatnya membuka suara dan meminta ijin pada istrinya untuk memberi ijin Yoonginya tinggal bersama sang nenek. Ketiganya sepakat untuk memberangkatkan Yoongi ke Amerika bersamaan dengan kegiatan pertukaran pelajar sekolah Yoongi yang akan dilakukan pada libur musim panas tahun ini. Semua itu sudah direncanakan dan hanya orang tua Yoongi dan Park Jimin yang tahu semua itu. Dua hari sebelum keberangkatan Yoongi meminta untuk menukar tiket pesawatnya, gadis pucat itu tidak ingin bersama rombongan dari sekolahnya dan ingin naik pesawat yang lain yang penting ada Jimin temannya.

[ 30 Juli 2016 _Musim Panas,_ Korean Air KE 61 18:05 KST]

" _Kau yakin akan menetap disana?"_ Jimin membuka percakapan. Entah mengapa sore itu suasana pesawat sangat hening dan atmosfer disekitar terasa begitu menyiksa. _Jetlag_ bukan itu masalahnya hanya saja Jimin merasa muak.

" _Kau tahu pasti jawabannya Chim... jangan begini..."_ Yoongi melepas earphone yang terpasang apik di kedua telinganya, menatap datar mata sendu Jimin yang membuat jantungnya seakan ingin meledak.

" _Berhenti berlari dari masalahmu Yoongi kau bisa saja menjauhi mereka dengan cara seperti ini tapi apa kau pikir ini akan menyelesaikan masalah?"_

" _Kau bisa saja bilang pada mereka kau punya kekasih siapapun termasuk aku yang menyukaimu."_

Tenggorokan Jimin terasa sakit usai mengucapkan kalimat yang sarat akan kesakitkan itu, jemari mungilnya mulai menggenggam kedua tangan Yoongi dan dalam satu tarikan nafas panjang Jimin melanjutkan ucapannya.

" _Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu kalau aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak pandangan pertama Yoon, itu sakit...sungguh..."._

" _Jangan begini Chim... kau tahu jawabanku tidak kan? Lagipula aku nyaman seperti ini. Meskipun sakit didalam sini..."_ Yoongi melanjutkan kalimat akhirnya di dalam hati, tidak membiarkan Jimin mengetahui isi hatinya karena Yoongi tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun meskipun akhirnya semua merasakan sakit yang dialami Yoongi.

Jimin tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, lidahnya kelu hatinya sakit otaknya mati. Melepas genggaman pada tangan hangat itu dan menutup wajahnya dengan hoddie yan dipakainya Jimin menutup matanya menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh di depan pujaan hatinya.

[Los Angeles International Airport, 14:05 waktu setempat]

Pesawat yang ditumpangi Yoongi sampai satu jam setelah pesawat rombongan sekolahnya, namun hal tak terduga terjadi pada pesawat yang ditumpangi teman-teman serta guru-gurunya itu. _Panik_ tentu saja, Yoongi menghambur mencari rombongannya bersama Jimin dan beruntung semuanya baik-baik saja. Korban jiwa yang diketahui kebanyakan adalah awak pesawat, saat Yoongi melihat seorang wanita paruh baya menangis ia ingat keluarganya. Buru-buru Yoongi mencari ponsel pintarnya, membuka log terakhir panggilan pada _smartphone_ nya dan segera menekan tombol _call._ Panggilan telah tersambung namun Yoongi hanya mendengar suara isakan dan nafas berat di seberang sana. Bibir Yoongi bergetar ikut merasa sesak mendengar kakak tersayangnya menangis di sana, Yoongi berusaha menguatkan dirinya dan membuat suaranya setegar mungkin agar keluarganya tidak khawatir.

" _Jangan berpikir untuk berlari ke bandara seperti orang bodoh untuk menyusulku, setidaknya kau butuh pasport dan pakaian yang keren...oh jangan lupakan tiket pesawat, kau harus memesannya terlebih dahulu. Aku tidak akan menganggapmu sebagai kakak ku jika kau mempermalukan dirimu di bandara Tae."_ Kalimat itu meluncur mulus dari belah bibir Yoongi dan di akhiri tawa renyah meskipun kenyataannya sebutir liquid berhasil lolos ke pipi pucatnya. Jimin yang melihatnya hanya mampu memeluk Yoongi dari belakang, tepat ketika ia mulai menutup telponnya hati Jimin kembali teriris melihat cintanya menangis dalam dekapannya.

...

Kediaman keluarga Kim benar-benar hening, setelah acara berita di Tv malam itu dan kedua buah hatinya yang berlari keluar Seokjin dan Namjoon benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana. Haruskah mereka bersyukur, atau sedih entahlah semua ini terjadi begitu saja. Suara tangis terdengar sampai ke dalam ruang keluarga membuat Seokjin sosok paling rapuh disini makin terluka hatinya.

...

" _Hyung..."_ Jungkook hampir saja menghambur memeluk kakaknya sebelum suara ponsel Taehyung menginterupsi. Tangan itu bergetar ketika menerima panggilan telepon yang entah siapa Jungkook hampir mengumpat pada orang sialan yang telah mengganggu moment kesedihan mereka sampai akhirnya Taehyung menekan tombol loudspeaker dan menyuarakan suara yang familiar bagi keduanya.

" _Jangan berpikir untuk berlari ke bandara seperti orang bodoh untuk menyusulku, setidaknya kau butuh pasport dan pakaian yang keren...oh jangan lupakan tiket pesawat, kau harus memesannya terlebih dahulu. Aku tidak akan menganggapmu sebagai kakak ku jika kau mempermalukan dirimu di bandara Tae."_

Keduanya terkekeh mendengar penuturan sang adik sebelum ia menutup sambungan teleponnya. Tiba-tiba kedua lutut kakak beradik itu terasa lemas menghempaskan tubuh lelah itu ke dinginnya aspal dan berakhir dengan tawa sengau dari keduanya. Yah Taehyung dan Jungkook lega, lega adiknya baik-baik saja, lega karena orang yang mereka cintai tidak meninggalkan mereka sendirian lagi, lega karena semuanya baik-baik saja untuk saat ini.

 _ **Truly ending...**_


End file.
